Field of the Invention
The invention(s) relates(relate) to networks of cameras and/or other sensors that effectively cooperate with one another to use hiding devices to hide or disguise in order to evade discovery, manipulation, alteration, deactivation, and/or damage by unapproved persons or agents. And after hiding or being hidden, these cameras and/or other sensors can use the hiding devices to come out of hiding or out of disguise. These networks may also include other supporting devices that aid the cameras and/or other sensors, devices such as illuminators and/or sound generators (e.g. loudspeakers).
Description of the Related Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/877,754 on “Diversity Networks and Methods for Secure Communications” filed Sep. 8, 2010 by Merrill et al. discloses sensor networks that use a variety of communications media, paths, and communications technologies to avoid disruption or detection of their signals and messages. And U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/279,056 on “Security System with Pop-out Cameras” filed Jun. 3, 2015 by Merrill et al. discloses systems that include cameras that can hide or pop-out from hiding within a hole at times that cannot be predicted by unauthorized persons. But more needs to be done, and can be done, to protect networks of sensors from evil-doers. The disclosures of both of these patent applications are incorporated herein in their entirety. Also in the prior art, it is known to disguise or hide cameras and/or other sensors in a passive sense as by fixed design or placement.